


"Do We Really Have to do This Again?”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: The Physick Garden, Royal College of Physicians, sometime in the summer





	"Do We Really Have to do This Again?”

Sherlock would have been happy to stand up with John at the Town Hall before the registrar and two witnesses but John, perhaps not wanting to give the impression that this marriage is inferior to his first, insists on a more lavish affair.

Mummy and Mrs Hudson rise to the occasion, Sherlock deprived of planning duties drives everyone to distraction until Mummy begs Lestrade to find her son a case. Scotland Yard obliges and the engaged couple spend three days in Camberwell on the trail of a poisoner before taking the day off to get married.

Vows, rings and kisses are exchanged followed by an outdoor reception at the Royal College of Physicians. Sherlock is surprised to discover that his own wedding is remarkably lacking in tedium, despite the absence of murderous photographers. (Although considering Sherlock’s limited capacity for social niceties, the photographer might be the victim this time).

“Do we really have to do this again?” He whines as they pose in the stunning Physick garden. (The answer’s ‘Yes’)

“Amazing isn’t it?” John reflects “That these plants taken in moderation cure, but an incorrect dosage kills”

“John! It was the gardener…” Grabbing his husband by the hand “Come on John, we’ve a killer to apprehend”

“Well” Mycroft whispers to his own intended “At least Dr Watson will never be bored”

**Author's Note:**

> Penultimate Episode - I debated between the British Medical Association House and the Royal College of Physicians for the venue wedding but the RCP physick garden tipped the balance


End file.
